


15. Shapeshifting

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Ticklish, Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Kinktober 2020, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale experiment with Crowley in naga form. Aziraphale makes a surprising discovery that he then exploits.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959229
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	15. Shapeshifting

Aziraphale had been enjoying the stunning tongue on Crowley, licking and flicking over him, arousing him, slicking him, preparing him. He was left a shivering, wet mess when Crowley went into the en suite to ‘change’. Aziraphale was gently teasing himself when he heard Crowley’s voice from the cracked door.

“You’re sure about this, Angel?”

“Very, my dear. As I’ve said, I went with an internal configuration specifically for the more elastic nature, you see. I’ve worked it all out.”

Crowley gave an odd growling hiss. “‘Course you have, alright then. Shall we?”

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley in awe as he fully came into the room, taller than usual and considerably more serpentine. The scales were scattered across his arms and shoulders, and a few sprinkled over his chest, until they became more uniform and patterned just at his hips. They solidified into the snake form that extended the rest of the way down, his legs completely gone. There was a distinct difference in a few of the ribbed underbelly scales just around where he would normally be sporting human genitalia. He came into the middle of the floor and somehow cocked his hips as though he still had knees. 

“Like what you see?”

Aziraphale ran his hand down Crowley’s arm before tangling their fingers together. “You know I do, darling.” He watched as Crowley arranged himself in a lounging position and eagerly climbed to straddle his hips at Crowley’s welcome. 

Hemipenes emerged and Aziraphale was transfixed as Crowley wrapped his hands around them, stroking together. Crowley helped him into place, and between the two of them, Aziraphale slowly and carefully thrust and swiveled his hips until he was fully seated on Crowley’s lap, stuffed full. Aziraphale paused to relish in the feeling and rested his hands on Crowley’s chest, bestowing a very happy smile on him. 

They began to move together, kisses and loving whispers and comfort checks shared as Aziraphale developed a rhythm to slide and grind down on Crowley. his tail whipped and Aziraphale’s hands slipped, gripping Crowley’s waist. 

Crowley bit hit lips and came to a forceful freeze. “Oh, darling are you alright?”

“Just fine. Could you open your hands and put them somewhere else?” Crowley was unnaturally still and had started gazing off into the distance. 

“Oh, gracious, did I hurt you?!” Aziraphale bent to look where his fingers had landed, accidentally giving another slight squeeze. He watched Crowley’s abdomen ripple before it flexed hard as stone again and looked up at his lover’s face in shock. “You- you’re ticklish?! You’re not ticklish in your human form, are you?”

“No, I’m not, and no I’m not. Not ticklish. I’m a demon. And right now, I’m a naga demon. Who is definitely not ticklish. Because demons aren’t ticKLISH!” Crowley was very serious and convincing, until Aziraphale flexed his fingers again and the very not-ticklish snake demon ended his speech with a shriek. 

Crowley was unfortunately avoiding looking at Aziraphale at the moment, or he would have noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. As it was he had no warning to what Aziraphale had planned. The angel wrapped his legs around Crowley, hooking his ankles together behind him. He gave a test squeeze to make sure that he was solidly in place before bringing one hand back to Crowley’s waist and hooking the other around his back.

“Wait- what are-” Crowley was suddenly aware of something unusual in Aziraphale’s attitude. “What are you- NOOOO!!”

Aziraphale held on tightly as he began tickling Crowley with one hand. Crowley began laughing uncontrollably and reflexively thrashing his tail. Aziraphale was bounced up and down Crowley’s shafts as the naga laughed, and he laughed right along with his lover. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale and rolled him onto his back as he continued to be tickled. His tail continued to whip and buck under the onslaught but he was just as breathless at the feeling of fucking hard and fast into Aziraphale’s cunt. 

Aziraphale’s tickling weakened as he neared his climax, his hand moving to hold on to Crowley’s bicep as the aftershocks of being tickled carried them both into a surprisingly intense orgasm. They laid together catching their breath, laughing and panting. 

“So, I believe, my dear, that you may need to rethink your assertion that you are not ticklish. At least in this form.” Aziraphale reached over and brushed Crowley’s hair from his forehead. 

“Well, yeah, in this form. Exactly.”

Aziraphale leaned up on his elbows. “Are you … Crowley, are you ticklish in your human form?!”

“Of course not! Nope, not ticklish. And you can trust me, no need to test that at all.”

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes with a smile. “Of course, dear.”


End file.
